


Gentle

by khohnsu



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU in which they're both normal human beings and alive I guess?, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, no master/servant, nooot really sure how to tag it, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khohnsu/pseuds/khohnsu
Summary: Yes. He really didn’t mind if he’d die like this. With his head on her lap and her lips on his, drowning in the emotions she had sparked inside of him...it already felt like he was dying a sweet little death.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get this out of my system. It's quite short even though I wanted to write more...and maybe I'll continue writing tiny, domestic stories for them bc I'm legit crying, I love them so much and still think about them. Have this cheesy thing 💔

It wasn’t the first time for him to wake up like this. And no matter how often it happened, opening his eyes to see that beautiful face above him, hair so soft and dark like black silk hanging over his face, her rosy lips curled up into a soft smile – he could never get tired of that sight. 

“Ah…why am I on your lap again?” he asked slowly, his tone telling that it was more of a rhetorical than a genuine question.

The beautiful woman pouted a little at him. “You should be grateful. Do you dislike it this much?” 

He chuckled softly, raising one hand up to cup her cheek. Her slender fingers curled around his hand, intertwining their fingers almost immediately, and she was nuzzling his palm. “No…” he murmured in his soft, gentle voice. “Actually…I wouldn’t mind dying like this.” 

“Don’t say such foolish things.” She turned her face until her silky lips were pressed against the tanned skin of his palm. Her eyes were closed, her long, black lashes a beautiful contrast to her pale skin. He could feel her lips moving against his hand, could feel every word she spoke. “I would never let that happen. You dying, I mean.” She opened her eyes, her citrine gaze caressing his skin and even if she didn’t say it out loud, he could read her thoughts in her eyes. The feelings she had for him didn’t need any words. He could see them, _feel_ them.

“Right…” He smiled gently, his eyes closing in the process. Seeing the emotions in her gaze always moved him, in a way he never thought would be possible for him. He felt how she let go of his hand on her cheek and then her fingers carded through his white locks, pushing them to the side ever so gently. He enjoyed the feeling of her slender fingers for a while until her hand slid down to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking his skin. He felt her moving and opened his eyes to see what she was doing. But before he could catch a glimpse of her face she was closing in and then he felt her soft lips capturing his in a gentle kiss. It was short, chaste, just a simple touch of their lips but enough to make him forget everything around him, his entire world, his entire being reduced to the point where their bodies were connected through their lips.

She pulled back a little and he looked at her with wide eyes, like they had kissed for the first time. It wasn’t but every kiss she stole from him always felt like their first. “Semiramis…”

“Shh.” She let her thumb slide down to his mouth, pressing it against his lips to close them, to keep him from talking. And so he didn’t. She smiled and stroked his lower lip with her thumb, her nail catching on his upper lip. “Isn’t it strange?” she whispered. “That a man like you makes me feel…” She trailed off but it was okay. He knew what she meant. Always knew.

He hummed softly and lowered his hand that was still cupping her cheek, curling his fingers around her hand on his face to move it down and lower, her fingers gliding over his throat, his collarbone, until he pressed her palm against his chest, over his heart. “Do you dislike it this much?” he repeated her words from earlier, his tone gentle as always.

Semiramis only smiled at him before she leaned down once again, pressing her lips against his one more time. But this time he could feel her nipping at his lower lip, urging him on to open his mouth and he complied without even thinking. She deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with hers, sliding her oh so soft lips over his and it felt all so natural and right, so _perfect_. Yes. He really didn’t mind if he’d die like this. With his head on her lap and her lips on his, drowning in the emotions she had sparked inside of him...it already felt like he was dying a sweet little death. Like she was poisoning and reviving him at the same time, just with her kiss.

She pulled back with a quiet smack of their parting lips, her raven hair falling over his face, shielding him from the outside world. “Does this feel like I dislike this?” she breathed against his lips, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed but so bright like they were the stars in the little world that existed between them, hidden by her midnight colored hair. “Tell me, Shirou.”

_Ah._ His name rolling over her tongue always sounded so perfect. Like it was made just for his queen to use it. 

He didn’t notice he had held his breath until it escaped him in a soft exhale and he smiled at her. “Alright,” he whispered, his voice a gentle rumble as he raised both of his hands to cup her face. His tanned fingers looked beautiful against her pale skin. He always liked the contrast. Like the sun and moon. “Will you stay with me a little while longer then?”

“As long as you wish.”

“I shall tell you then.” His voice dropped an octave and his golden eyes narrowed as he smiled before he pulled her face down again, capturing her lips in a sweet, deep kiss once more.


End file.
